


We solemnly swear we are up to no good

by StrawberryLane



Series: Seven minutes in heaven [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Becoming a Couple, Boyfriends, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter References, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Peter looks outraged. “What do you mean you’ve never seen the Harry Potter movies?! “Buck studies him for a moment and punches one of the alien squid-monsters in the face. “I just mean I haven’t seen them. It’s not like they were around when I was growing up and then being on the run I didn’t really think sitting down and watch a bunch of moving pictures was a good use of my time.”“When this is over,” Peter promises him, “You and I are gonna sit down and read all the books and watch all the movies. Okay?”





	We solemnly swear we are up to no good

Peter looks outraged. “What do you mean you’ve never seen the Harry Potter movies?!"

 

Buck studies him for a moment and punches one of the alien squid-monsters in the face. “I just mean I haven’t seen them. It’s not like they were around when I was growing up and then being on the run I didn’t really think sitting down and watch a bunch of moving pictures was a good use of my time.”

 

Peter splutters. It’s looks kinda comical, if you take away the scenery – destroyed buildings, aliens with squid heads, cowering people and Stark zooming past above their heads.

 

“But Harry Potter’s like – Please tell me you’ve at least read the books?”

 

Peter sounds honestly distraught. Bucky hadn’t realized a bunch of movies and books about a kid wizard was so important to so many people – seriously, Harry Potter is everywhere, all the time.

 

“No?” Bucky tells him, steeling himself a little when Peter suddenly gets a very determined look on his face.

 

“When this is over,” Peter promises him, “You and I are gonna sit down and read all the books and watch all the movies. Okay?”

 

Bucky shrugs. He doesn’t get the hype about Harry Potter, but it obviously means a lot to Peter. So why the hell not? “Okay.”

 

*

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Bucky mutters as he moves through the apartment he shares with Steve, towards the living room. He’s left the whole setting everything up to Peter, instead volunteering to make a ridiculously huge batch of popcorn. Peter’s been shouting at him to hurry up for the last ten minutes.

 

“I’m here, your highness,” he pointedly tells Peter as the teenager shuffles on the couch to make room for Bucky and his three bowls of popcorn. Turns out he and Steve don’t own a bowl big enough to hold the amount of popcorn Bucky decided to make. Tragic, really.

 

“Thanks,” says Peter, grabbing a bowl for himself. “So, you ready?”

 

Bucky settles back against the couch, draping the huge, impossibly soft, chunky knitted blanket he bought a couple of months ago on a whim over himself and Peter. Whenever they go out shopping together – which admittedly doesn’t happen often – Steve laughs at the way Bucky ends up being drawn to soft, fluffy things. Bucky himself sees no problem whatsoever in being excited about fluffy, soft things. In his opinion, more things in the world should be soft and fluffy. He’s convinced it would make the world a better place if only more people were as excited about softness as he is.

 

He grunts, moving around to get comfortable, and Peter seems to take that as confirmation that he’s ready for the movie to begin, because he grabs the remote and presses play.

 

The music Bucky’s become increasingly familiar with during the past few weeks fills the room and he can’t help but smile at the sound of it. He’s starting to see why Peter insists that it’s a hugely important part of the future to be familiar with the Harry Potter universe.

 

*

 

“I think I liked the third one best. Feels like I’ve got a thing or two in common with Sirius Black.”

 

“Movie or book?” Peter asks, slumping down on the mats. They’ve been sparring for the last hour or so and while he knows he could easily lift an elephant if he wanted to and isn’t actually tired out, it’s nice to rest for a moment.

 

Bucky slumps down next to him, removing the helmet he’s been wearing for protection. His hair is sweaty and gross, but Peter kind of wants to run his fingers through it.

 

“Both. I liked that they weren’t too dark. All the rest, both the movies and the books get darker and darker, did you notice that?”

 

Peter makes a noise that he hopes translates to agreement.

 

“You up for watching the sixth one later?” he asks, rolling over to look at Bucky.

 

“Yeah. Need dinner first, though. And a shower.”

 

*

 

They spend the evening at Bucky’s and Steve’s apartment, Steve having made himself scarce while they were cooking dinner. He claims he scheduled meeting up with Sam days ago but Bucky doesn’t believe him. He knows his best friend, okay, and the look Steve threw him when he left told Bucky that Steve decided to go out so that Bucky and his maybe-boyfriend could have some alone time.

 

Which was very nice of him, especially considering Bucky is nowhere near sure Peter wants to be his boyfriend. Like, sure, they’ve been on a date – an official one with a kiss at the end and all that stuff - and they hang out pretty much all the time, but still. Does Peter think Bucky’s boyfriend material?

 

Bucky thinks Peter’s definitely boyfriend material but that doesn’t mean shit if Peter doesn’t think Bucky’s boyfriend material. He’s not sure to ask, either. He’s been told, and remembers some of how he used to be. Ladies man, the history books calls him. The exhibit at the Smithsonian makes a mention or two of his being popular and charming. When asked, Steve unhelpfully shrugs and says something along the lines of, “Yeah, you used to go out. Went out with a couple of dames. Took them dancing. Don’t think you were ever really steady with anyone.”

 

That doesn’t really help Bucky, considering he really wants to go steady with Peter, preferably for a very long time. Though he should probably refrain from saying that out loud for the moment. Peter’s still in high school, after all. They might get together if Bucky can get his act together and actually get the damn words out of his mouth, only for everything to break apart when Peter goes to college.

 

It’s probably not wise, he thinks, to be thinking about his future already intertwined with Peter’s like this. Especially when they’re not even a couple and have been on, like, one official date.

 

Yeah, it feels kind of creepy to be thinking like that. He shakes the thoughts from his head, instead focusing on how crunchy the crust of the chicken pot pie they made for dinner is. On the screen of the television, Harry is consoling a crying Hermione because Ron is being a dick.

 

He’s not sure he’s all that into this movie. It’s sadness all around.

 

*

 

“Hey, do you think we can talk?”

 

Bucky swirls around at the sound of Peter’s voice, the punching bag still swaying behind him. At the sight of Peter in the doorway, Bucky feels like he’s off balance. Not that seeing the kid isn’t a nice surprise, but Bucky likes to be more prepared for hanging out than this, sweaty and bare chested, taking his anger out on a reinforced punching bag.

 

“Uhm, hi,” he says, just to create a delay. As Peter walks towards him, Bucky snatches his discarded t-shirt off of the ground, hurriedly putting it on. It’s soaked through with sweat and Bucky suddenly remembers why he took it off in the first place. It’s gross.

 

Peter comes to a stop in front of him, looking a little nervous. He still has his jacket on, Bucky notices, which means he’s either not staying long, or thinks this conversation they’re about to have will end with Peter leaving. Oh no, that can’t be good.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Bucky asks, taking a sip of lukewarm water from his water bottle.

 

“Doyouwanttobemyboyfriend?”

 

Peter blurts it out too fast for Bucky to hear it clearly, but he thinks he got the gist of it.

 

“Come again?” he says, because he wants to hear it again. “Old man here, Pete. You gotta talk clearly.”

 

Peter rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t look terrified anymore. “Do you,” he says, “want to be my boyfriend, James Buchanan Barnes? Please?”

 

Bucky kind of wants to lunge at Peter and crush him in a hug while shrieking yes at the top of his lungs, but he thinks that might be going overboard. So he settles for setting down the bottle on the floor where it won’t get in the way and opens his arms for Peter to step into.

 

“Yes. Of course I want to be your boyfriend, sweetheart. I’d love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
